


[Podfic]  Planning

by argentumlupine



Category: Clueless (1995)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>What path does Cher take after graduation?</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  Planning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Planning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/601233) by [mmmdraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco). 



> Part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III. [[link to whole anthology](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/307398.html)]

cover art created by [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo).

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20III/%5BClueless%5D%20Planning.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:06:08



## Direct download link

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/112013021629.zip) | **Size:** 6 MB



## Alternate download link

  * [mp3](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20III/%5BClueless%5D%20Planning.mp3)

  
---|---


End file.
